Portal talk:Clan/Members
Can any modifications please be discussed here first. ---- hoping for membership psn = GT-NIGHT-HAWK flag = UK timezone = GMT joindate =01/04/2010 avail = almost all the time :) just send a fr and im with you :) cam = y key = n mic = y skills = challenges quote = will help anyone do anything cops = y toys = some |toys2 = island = y legendary = y boost = n party = n time = n GT-NIGHT-HAWK Challenge mad 03:48, April 2, 2010 (UTC) clan membership i just wanted to know how do we know when we have become a clan member ???? GT-NIGHT-HAWK Challenge mad 09:14, April 3, 2010 (UTC) ---- Membership Join Request Gamertag: JagDogger Timezone: EST (-5) US Availability: Whenever possible Camera: Yes Keyboard: Yes Microphone: Yes Skills: Stunt Run Quote: Achtung: Fußboden ist naß DLC:''' '''Cops & Robbers: Yes Toy Cars: Yes Big Surf Island: Yes Legendary Cars: Yes Boost Cars: Yes Party Pack: Yes Time Savers: Yes - JagDog the Bounty Hunter 23:01, April 13, 2010 (UTC) I used Yahoo Babel Fish (and back-translated to make sure it was right) on Warning! Floor is wet and got "Warning! Fußboden ist naß" but I wanted Achtung so I switched Warning with Achtung (on the German side) and got "Note! Floor is wet." So I decided to change the exclamation point to a colon and it was correctly translated on both sides as "Achtung: Fußboden ist naß" and "Note: Floor is wet" but Achtung could also meen Attention in some cases but I am not picky about that. So may I please join - JagDog the Bounty Hunter 03:43, April 16, 2010 (UTC) can i join? Gamertag: Leeech5 Timezone: EST (-5) US Availability: Whenever possible Camera: no Keyboard: Yes Microphone: Yes Skills: Road Rage, Races Quote: Leech5 owns all DLC:''' '''Cops & Robbers: Yes Toy Cars: Yes Big Surf Island: Yes Legendary Cars: Yes Boost Cars: Yes Party Pack: no Time Savers: no is this ok for a card and can i join the clan? Join Request PSN: RadPig94 Headset: Yes (rarely used) Camera: No Keyboard: No Quote: I hope my car insurance can cover this Timezone: GMT -7 Available: sometimes in weekdays, almost all the time in weekends Packs: Complete Download pack Skills: Stunt runs, makin people angry, and Barrel rolls. Colors: Black and Blue, that'll be you nah just joking. it's black and white RadPig94 01:15, April 20, 2010 (UTC) Join Request PSN: cheesemonger10 Flag: UK Timezone: GMT Join Date: Dec. 16, 2009 Availability: Everyday. Camera: No Keyboard: Yes Mic: Yes Skills: i can shoot a can of coke from 400 metres away with a bb gun Quote: dont run you'll just die tired Cops: yes Toys: yes Toys 2: yes Island: Yes Legendary: Yes Boost: yes Party: yes Time: yes this is my details for my clan card i hope they are write Rejoin request Can I join? My Clan Card Game:Burnout Paradise Platform:Xbox 360 (Headset:Yes, Keyboard:No) GT:snailman 456 Availibility:Weekends, Fridays and sometimes Thursdays Skills:Races, Road Rage, Stunt Run (sometimes) Quote:I'll Be There...In Three Days Vehicle:Carbon Hawker/Carbon X12/Toy GT Concept/ Jansen XS12 Packs:Toys 2, BSI, Time Savers, Boosts License:Burnout Paint:Pearlescent Yellow and Green Time Zone:England (+1 GMT) Let me know if I've missed anything. MSG me User:Snailman456 Xxx DaBadgerMan xxX 18:23, June 27, 2010 (UTC) UPDATE:I've got my time zone in. Is this OK for a clan card? UPDATE2: Who hosts the online games? And where can I find the names of the player who hosts it? I'd like to join! PSN ID: '''MaxB1195 '''Timezone: GMT Availability: 'Evenings and weekends in school time, most of the time in the school holidays '''Accessories: '''Camera, no microphone and no keyboard. '''DLC: '''None, lost it all when I got hacked last year '''Car: '''Reliable Special '''Colour: '''Platinum paint or metallic orange '''Quote: "'Useful facts cause useless learning." '''Game Completion: '''101% Cars and Bikes (Elite Licenses) and 100% Island. '''Skills: '''A good all-rounder! '''Language: English (UK) Thanks in advance, hopefully I'll see you in Paradise! (Do you add me on PSN?) MaxB1995 19:52, June 28, 2010 (UTC) hope to join. PSN: djm1zw1z Time: GMT When avalaible. On the weekends and past 6:30pm GMT on weekdays Completion 101% Bike. 100& BSI Elite license 101% Packs bought- ALL Strengh: Stunt Runs And Races. I have no microphone(getting one) No keyboard I have a non working camera Can someone tell me how to make it compatable for burnout thanks I have no microphone(getting one) No keyboard I have a non working camera Can someone tell me how to make it compatable for burnout thanks Made Wikia account Name dj m1zw1z'' ' I will add Dj m1zw1z 06:15, July 7, 2010 (UTC) in the posts from the future Dj m1zw1z 06:15, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Im dj m1zw1z. I asked to join i havent got Confirmed. I have new changes i am GMT and i have a headset, Working. I have a wikia account. Is there any other requirments to be done Djm1zw1z 21:03, July 17, 2010 (UTC) Ok final message Country England UK Quote: Takedown is PAIN Djm1zw1z 07:10, July 18, 2010 (UTC) clan application My Clan Card Game:Burnout Paradise Platform:PS3 (Headset:Yes, Keyboard:Yes) PSN: MaRaK_X Availibility: Everyday Skills:Stunts, Challenges, Road rage, crashing Quote: Slow and steady loses the race.... Vehicle:Carbon GT Concept/ Wal-mart WTR/ Touge Criterion Packs: none (island soon) License:Burnout Time Zone: Canada EST (-5) Can i join My clan card game:burnout paradise ver1.9 platform:ps3 (camera,no,headset,no but i should have one next week, keyboard,yes) PSN:survivorof911 availability:everyday, except every other weekend skills:marked man,showtime,road rage, certain races, wrecks quote:LOOKOUT FOR THE CAR!!! CRASH!!!!!! VEHICLE:any car, hardly use motorcycles. packs:time savers pack,big surf island,hawker mech alone no boost pack. licence:burnout but I had to restart game due to corrupt game save. Im now on class B time zone:eastern us daylight savings time. signed by Survivorof2001 20:15, July 22, 2010 (UTC)Survivorof2001 P.S ive got a burnopedia account today. How will i know when ive been accepted? Survivorof2001 20:18, July 22, 2010 (UTC)Survivorof2001 Djm1zw1z Card Update I dont know if this is important but i have got a working camera Because in my old posts i said i had a non working one. Djm1zw1z 12:59, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Join Request PSN= Nitro-Flames Vehicle= Jansen Carbon X12 Flag= USA Timezone= North American Eastern Standard Time (GMT-5) Quote= Burning Rubber! Skillz= Everything, but im best at stunt run Burnout license= Elite I have all the original cars including the carbon Uberschall 8. I even have the Sponsor Code cars DLC= All DLC except the time savers pack Big surf island= 100% but dont have diamond P12 Yet! Bike licence= around 75% Availibility= i am online almost everyday, you may call me a geek but i prefer to call myself a racer Cam and Mike= Sadly i do not have these Sorry if i did not provide enough information I3urnout RULEZ Nitro-Flames 21:12, July 23, 2010 (UTC) plz let me join Psn ID: carkillr679 How good i am How great i am How lucky i an How bad @$$ i am can i rejoin PSN : survivorof911 car:hunter olympus govenor or the carson extreme hotrod flag usa: timezone:eastern us time quote:REVENGE IN PARADISE! skill:road rage and marked man and utter chaos. burnout license: b cars: All cars except the p12 diamond and the carbon uberchall. DLC= all dlc except the toys pack and party pack. big surf license: 100% no p12 diamond. bike license:25% avalible: almost everyday. items: have mic and keyboard no camera. is this enough info Survivorof2002 13:41, August 3, 2010 (UTC)survivorof2002 p.s i used to be survivor of 2001 but i had to create a new account.so if send all the messages from my old wikia account to my new one and all new ones to. Join PSN: cheesemonger10 Flag: UK Timezone: GMT Join Date: Dec. 16, 2009 Availability: Everyday. Camera: No Keyboard: Yes Mic: Yes Skills: i can shoot a can of coke from 400 metres away with a bb gun Quote: dont run you'll just die tired Cops: yes Toys: yes Toys 2: yes Island: Yes Legendary: Yes Boost: yes Party: yes Time: yes Cheesemonger10 18:02, August 13, 2010 (UTC) My Clan Application Gamertag: Floul1 Timezone: GMT (Currently BST) Availability: 6am - 9am, Various Times during the day, 7pm-9pm Camera: No Keyboard: No Microphone: Yes Skills: Road Rage, Marked Man, Setting Really, Really,Fast times on the Interstate. Quote: Boom. Headshot! DLC: Cops & Robbers: No Toy Cars: No Big Surf Island: No Legendary Cars: Yes Boost Cars: Yes Party Pack: No Time Savers: No Thanks, Floul1 20:07, August 16, 2010 (UTC) :I'm in the UK Floul1 14:13, August 18, 2010 (UTC) clan apply psn:penguingod2 Country:ireland License:burnout Packs:Big Surf Island 18:59, September 3, 2010 (UTC) application PSN:penguingod2 Wikia:penguingod2 Mic:no Camera:yes License:burnout Dlc:big surf island Keyboard:yes Country:Ireland Timezone:gmt Skills:marked man,road rage Available:8-12am gmt Quote 'You weren't supposed to blow the bloody doors off!' Penguingod2 10:17, September 4, 2010 (UTC)